Underground Movie Night
by The Neon Catz
Summary: Undyne decides to host a movie night at Alphys' lab so that they can all become besties.


**I promised myself I wouldn't throw it together at the last minute again QAQ Buuuut here's this thrown together in a day and a half xD**

 **I hope the mods don't mind that I submitted this for a few prompts on a different forum as well x)**

 **Note: Soriel is brOTP, not OTP for me**

 **Also, trigger warning for** ** _slight_** **gore towards the end. Not much, though, just a brief description.**

 **The prompt this month was Movie Night.**

 **c/p prompts:** puncture

 **four elements c/p challenge:** meadow, emotional issues, passion and desire, transformation

* * *

Undyne paused for a moment from dictating invitations to Alphys, and grinned. "This will be so much fun! It'll make us all BESTIES!" she exclaimed, very proud of herself for thinking of the idea.

Alphys nodded wordlessly and waited for her to begin speaking again while hovering a pen over neon decorated cardstock.

"Ngahh! Dear bestie, come join me and Alphys at her lab tomorrow night for a fun MOVIE NIGHT! It will be SO much fun! We will be watching a movie! See you there, bestie! Love, Alphys and Undyne," Undyne stated for Alphys to copy down.

"G-got it, Undyne." The royal scientist copied it down almost word-for-word. Almost.

"Send a copy to every monster in the underground!" Undyne ordered, grinning and bouncing a little bit.

Alphys seemed to hesitate a bit. "...Undyne? Don't you think, er, all of the monsters in the underground is a bit much to invite to a simple movie night? W-we can have others later on when we invite different monsters," she quickly added on, nervous about whether or not Undyne would rescind.

 _Hm... Alphys is always really smart and nerdy so she must be right._ "Alrighty then! Send an invitation to Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Blooky, Toriel, and Asgore, then! Ngahh!"

* * *

 _the movie night_

* * *

The first ring of the doorbell sounded. Undyne bounded up excitedly to answer it, and found Papyrus at the door, wearing his very "stylish" cool guy outfit.

"HELLO UNDYNE! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, READY TO WATCH A MOVIE! NYEH HEH HEH! WHAT MOVIE ARE WE GOING TO WATCH?" he asked, running over to the couch.

"I have no idea, ngahh!" Undyne exclaimed, glancing over at Alphys and noogie-ing Papyrus. ("Hey! Don't noogie the skeleton!" was the tall skeleton's response.) What _were_ they going to watch, anyway? Hopefully an anime movie, or just a regular anime. The others would for sure love Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Chock-full of human history!

Evidently Alphys didn't know either. "I... uh... we'll see what the others want to watch!"

And then there was another ring of the doorbell.

"hey, let me in, i'm cold to the bone."

Sans was led inside, chuckling at his own pun. "BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE ARE HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT!"

"bro, i got an invitation. a skele-ton of other monsters probably did too," Sans explained, the short skeleton winking. At that moment Toriel had been waiting outside, about to knock on the door, and extreme laughter could be heard from outside.

Undyne ran over, opened the door, and gave the goat-mom a huge bear hug. "Tori! Hi!" she exclaimed, pulling her inside and grinning more.

Mettaton arrived with his own personal confetti cannon, winking. Frisk walked in calmly smiling. Blooky drifted in unenthusiastically, sighing and crying a lot. Asgore solemnly appeared, barely looking at Toriel. He was sipping a cup of herbal tea.

"Oo la la, what movie are we going to watch? ; )" Mettaton asked, the Mettaton Musical DVD quite obviously sticking out of his pocket that somehow he managed to have even though he was a robot.

Toriel smiled, and pulled out a very cute and sweet-looking documentary on sheep. "We can watch this really great documentary I brought along ]:)" she said.

"but tori, i wanted to watch alice in punderland."

"B-but w-we can watch some anime please...?"

"WE SHOULD WATCH A SPAGHETTI COOKING SHOW!"

"I already have the Mettaton Musical DVD out, you know ; )"

"We could also just drink tea."

The goatmom simply ignored all the hubbub and fight over what movie to watch. She opened up the case of the sheep documentary, popped out the DVD, and began to insert it in the player, when Frisk spoke up.

"Mother Toriel, the disk looks a bit funny and different than what it should look like, I think..." they said, glimpsing a bit of... non-sheep.

She chuckled. "No need to worry, my child. I am certain this is just the same cute and fluffy sheep documentary. It will be so much fun," Toriel stated with absolute certainty.

"Ngahh! Shut up, punks, the movie is starting!" Undyne yelled out, grabbing the prime spot on the couch in front of the TV in Alphys' lab. The others reluctantly shut their pieholes and gathered around/on the couch as well.

 _"Welcome to a beautiful world..."_ the narration said calmly, displaying the most tranquil meadow ever. A sheep wandered peacefully onto screen, and began to graze on some grass.

Undyne yawned. "This is sooooo boring," she whispered to Alphys. She noticed that Toriel was smiling at the very cute film, nomming on a slice of snail pie.

 _"... T-H-E W-O-R-L-D O-F T-H-E A-P-O-C-A-L-Y-P-S-E."_ All of a sudden, the beautiful scene acquired a filter of a blood-like crimson coloring. Murderous zombie sheep with eyes popping out and gore-ridden wool coats slowly began to circle and approach the innocent and unsuspecting sheep grazing on grass.

Papyrus almost shrieked really loudly. "SAVE ME, SANSY-BROTHER!" he yelled out, hiding behind Sans. Alphys' complexion had paled to a deadly-looking white tone. Asgore sipped some more tea, unaffected. Toriel was shaking a little bit, surprised and terrified by the jumpscare. She most likely had choked on her snail pie, too. Mettaton felt something like... a racing heart. However, Undyne was slapping her knees and laughing hysterically.

The movie continued on in the same manner. The zombie sheep got closer and closer, the one innocent sheep still unaware. One of the evil zombie sheep seemed to pull out a sharp and pointy metal object, stained a little bit with dried blood. And then, at the final moment, the grazing sheep seemed to realize that this was the end for him, this was not a tranquil meadow like it had seemed, oh please oh please somebody help him-

Just as the zombie sheep started to puncture the eye of the white and pure last sheep remaining, Frisk smartly turned off the TV. There was initial silence, everybody entirely shocked.

"Ngahh, great movie night tonight, eh?"


End file.
